Almas Haqiqat
Almas Haqiqat is the daughter of Prince Omar from The Sham Prince, or the Ambitious Tailor by Wilhelm Hauff. Info Name: Almas Haqiqat Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Sham Prince, or the Ambitious Tailor Roommate: Makoto Inu Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To follow my heart and not be involved with impostors. My "Magic" Touch: I am very good with computers. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Khalid Laqlaq. He's such a funny guy. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm an extremely heavy sleeper. Favorite Subject: Princessology. It's great to be a princess! Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. They've used me for demonstrations in here. Best Friend Forever After: Sultana Khayyat. She's such a nice girl. Character Appearance Almas is of average height, with olive skin, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. She wears a red and yellow embroidered sweater and blue jeans. She looks similar to Sultana Khayyat. Personality Almas enjoys technology and is very skilled at working computers. She tends to spend much of her day on the computer, especially on the weekends. She tends not to talk to others too much, although she and Sultana love to hang out. Biography Ahlan! I am Almas Haqiqat, the daughter of Prince Omar from The Story of the Sham Prince, or the Ambitious Tailor. It's a long story that involves him and a tailor named Labakan. Omar never met his parents as a child, and was brought up by Elfi Bey. He was supposed to go to a great pillar east of Alexandria, where he would meet some men, give them his dagger, and they would take him to his father. Hmet Labakan while traveling there. Labakan became jealous, so while Omar was sleeping, he stole the dagger and went on the prince's horse, where the men brought him to the king and queen. Omar followed on Labakan's horse Murva. Everyone believed Labakan was the prince, while they thought Omar was the tailor. Omar's mother doubted the two, so she asked for some cloth samples. She requested that Omar and Labakan make kaftans and trousers. Labakan was good at sewing, so he succeeded. But Omar didn't know how to sew, so he failed. The king and queen sought the help of the fairy Adolzaide. She gave them two jeweled boxes: one that said "honor and glory" and the other "wealth and happiness". Omar chose the first box, while Labakan told the second. Omar received a crown, and was thus proved as the real Omar. Labakan got a needle and thread. Omar decided to spare Labakan from punishment, so Labakan went home. My dad eventually found a wife, and then he had me. I have a younger brother named Fuad, who is twelve. Right now, I'm going to Ever After High. I'm in my first year, and I already love it! I'm friends with Labakan's daughter Sultana. She's an expert at sewing and she wants to follow in the footsteps of her father. I don't know how to sew, but I am willing to learn! I'm very good with computers. I have my own blog and I've made at least two websites. I read a lot of computer manuals, which a lot of other students find strange. I know it doesn't have to do with my story, but I don't think we should be dependent on our stories for our interests. Being a Rebel, I'd rather let my heart lead the way. I have mixed feelings about my destiny. I know I will end up winning in the end, but I really don't want to get involved with an impostor. My friend Sultana isn't willing to get involved in such a sham either. but she prefers to be a Royal. I respect her opinion. Trivia Almas' surname means "truth" in Arabic. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:The Sham Prince, or the Ambitious Tailor Category:From Wilhelm Hauff's Tales Category:The Crimson Fairy Book Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Egyptian